


to the girl from last night

by reluctant_necromancer215



Category: No Fandom, Original Works, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbians, Original Works - Freeform, Poetry, Queer Themes, gay girls, girls, girls being gay, girls who kiss girls, queer, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctant_necromancer215/pseuds/reluctant_necromancer215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not fandom related. My own crap poetry that I had to post in some kind of public forum. Just needed to get it off my chest haha :) please no hate, I know it's shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the girl from last night

you never texted back  
but thats fine because it doesn’t   
matter, what matters  
is that i had your phone number, and your hands

i had your hands, on my waist  
in my hair and mine  
on your skin  
gripping thin hips and sliding under   
your shirt

and we kissed   
and it was different, than other   
kisses  
we laughed, and we smiled and I’ve never  
laughed while being kissed  
never been that  
light

your lips tasted like merlot  
and your eyes got small and wrinkly when   
you laughed and  
you laughed  
and sang along to the music and it was so  
beautiful  
you laughed

we laughed

i don’t miss you, i didn’t   
know you  
but i miss how you made me feel


End file.
